Let's Make A Child
by Call Me Mink
Summary: Kunjungan mereka ke rumah Kurenai membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mengerti hal lain dari arti yang namanya berbagi./ "Yeah, kalau begitu ayo kita segera menikah dan membuat anak yang banyak."/ Chibi Sasu!/ Chibi Naru!/ NS


Hai, hai, perkenalkan aku Mink. Fic ini sebenernya untuk pelampiasanku yang ngak bisa ngasih hadiah dihari ultah Sasuke. Tapi, walau pun begitu tak apalah. Hitung hitung maraikan NS di ffn. :'v /

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship

Rating: T

Warn! OOC, AU, typo(s), Shou-ai, Boys Love, chibi Sasu! Chibi Naru! Alur kecepetan, tanda baca salah, dll.

.

"Sasuke, cepat ambil bolanya!" teriak seorang bocah pirang kepada anak laki-laki bersurai raven yang dipanggil Sasuke itu dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Kau ini berisik sekali Dobe. Ini semuakan juga salahmu kenapa tidak kau saja, hah?" balasnya tak mau kalah. Pada anak bersurai pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

Dengan susah payah, sembari terus berusaha mengambil bola yang berada di kubangan lumpur. Anak beriris onyx itu terus mengumpat kasar, disertai sumpah serampah yang dia hapal untuk Naruto, 'Dasar dobe tidak tahu diri, berani sekali dia melakukan ini padaku. Awas saja Nanti aku pasti akan membalasmu,' batin Sasuke tidak terima.

Setelah cukup lama berusaha, akhirnya anak bersurai raven itu dapat mengambil bola yang sudah dipenuhi lumpur itu. Dengan sengraian yang cukup mengerikan, yang dipelajarinya dari sang kakek. Sasukepun menghapiri Naruto, dan melemparkan bola penuh lumpur itu pada Naruto, yang saat itu tengah berdiri angkuh menghapapnya dengan penuh dendam. Hingga membuat baju yang dikenakan Naruto menjadi kotor dan turut dipenuhi lumpur.

"Dobe payah, menangkap bola seperti itu saja tidak bisa. Dasar bodoh, cepat lemparkan bola itu padaku." cerca Sasuke dengan nada mengejek, yang terdengar menyesatkan. Sementara Naruto masih terlihat menganga melihat bajunya dipenuhi lumpur.

Kedip...

Kedip...

Ke一...

"Te一Teme, KAAAAAAUU!?" tidak butuh waktu lama lagi, akhirnya Naruto pun mengambil bola itu. Lalu melemparkannya pada Sasuke dengan kasar. Dan dengan sigap, Sasuke pun menendang bola itu dengan kencang demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Tidak memperdulikan bola yang ditendangnya mengarah pada sebuah pompa air yang berada dibelakang Naruto, dan hampir saja mengenai Naruto jika dia tidak sigap menghindarinya.

"Sasuke kau ingin mencelakai ku ya?" teriak Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke. Sementara anak bersurai raven yang menjadi objek kekesalannya hanya meleletkan lidahnya, tidak peduli akan semua umpatan kasar Naruto.

Tidak menyadari kejadian tidak terduga, karena bola yang ditendang Sasuke mengenai pompa air itu, hingga menyebabkan sedikit kebocoran, yang lama kelamaan menyebabkan kebocoran beras pada pompa yang menjadi pusat air yang mengalir keseluruh desa itu.

Aliran air yang terjadi karna kebocoran itu menyembur keatas baknya seperti airmancur besar. Hingga menimbulkan hujan lokal yang membasahi sekitar lapang termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya terbengong saat menyadari seluruh tubuh menjadi basah kuyup karna hujan lokal itu, sementara Sasuke langsung tertawa puas melihat Naruto yang menjadi basah kuyup akibat perbuatannya. Tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. "Hahahahaha... Itulah balasan yang pantas untukmu. Sekarang kejar aku kalau kau bisa Naruto hahaha... " tawa Sasuke puas. Sebari mulai berlari-lari kecil.

Sementara Naruto hanya mendenggus geli melihat tingkah Sasuke. Tapi akhirnya diapun ikut berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke, tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, juga licinnya lapang yang mereka pijak. Mereka terus tertawa bahagia sembari saling kejar, bagaikan tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari semua itu, ditambah saat Naruto yang berhasil meraih pinggang Sasuke yang hampir jatuh terpeleset. Yang pada akhirnya malah jatuh menimpa tubuh Naruto yang saat itu ikut terteleset, mereka malah semakit tertawa keras karnanya.

.

Sementara itu di perumahan desa yang tak jauh dari sana. "Ibu, keran ini sudah rusak lagi ya? Airnya tidak jalan lagi," teriak seseorang dari kamar mandi.

Sementara orang yang di panggil ibu itu hanya menghela napas panjang, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ha一ah... Anak-anak itu melakukannya lagi."

\^o^/...

.

Di sebuah kediaman Uchiha yang cukup besar, lagi-lagi terdengar suara omelan-omelan para tetangga sekitar, pada keluarga itu. Karna pebuatan anak dari keluarga, yang dikepalai oleh Uchiha Fugaku itu salalu saja berbuat kenakalan yang membuat semua orang yang dengan senang hati berbondong-bodong mendatangi kediamannya.

"Sasuke, kau lihatkan apa akibat dari kenakalanmu itu? Sekarang alasan apa yang akan kau berikan pada ibu dan ayah? Kau ini seorang Uchiha tapi kenapa kau tidak bersikap layaknya seorang Uchiha?" ucap seorang pria paruh baya. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Fugaku, menatap datar Sasuke yang saat ini tengah terduduk diatas tanami.  
"Tapi ayah, ibu, aku tidak melakukannya itu Naruto," elak Sasuke. Menimpalkan segala kesalahannya pada Naruto.  
"Ibu tidak percaya padamu, tadi juga Kushi-chan menelpon ibu. Dan disana Naruto berteriak kaulah yang menendang bola itu. Sekarang kau pergi kekamarmu, kemudian ganti pakaianmu, setelah itu kau akan menerima hukuman yang pantas untuk perbuatanmu ini."

Sementara di sebuah kediaman Namikaze yang keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan kediaman Uchiha.

"Kenakalan apa lagi yang kau lakukan NARUTO!?" Teriak seorang wanita bersurai merah itu. Berteriak murka pada Naruto yang saat itu tengah menjadikan sang kepala keluarga Namikaze Minato, yang tengah menyeruput ochanya dengan tangan bergetar. Sebagai tameng pertahanannya.

"Ibu yang melakukan semua itu Sasuke bukan aku," Elak Naruto tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke.

"NARUTO, KAU DI HUKUM!"

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya bu," bela Naruto keukeh.

"Aku tidak peduli. Karna tidak adil rasanya jika hanya Sasuke yang mendapat hukuman. Pokoknya kau dihukum, dan kau tidak dapat membantah perkataanku. Termasuk kau!" tegas Kushina menunjuk Minato. Yang terlihat ingin mengangkat sebelah tangannya, benar-benar tidak mengijinkannya untuk angkat bicara.

"A一Aku hanya ingin meminta gula."

.

》》》0o0《《《

Matahari tampak terlihat cerah menyinari alam. Semua orang tampak bahagia menyambutnya, namun tidak untuk Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat tengah jalan berdampingan untuk berangkat kesekolah mereka.

"Aku di hukum habis-habisan. Dan ini semua karena salahmu Teme," ucap Naruto lesu. Sambil terus menendang kerikil yang ada di hadapanya.

"Apa? Salahku kau bilang? Kau pikir aku tidak di hukum apa, dan ingat ini juga adalah salahmu. Memangnya siapa yang memulai duluan hah?" balas Sasuke, membela dirinya.

"Hei kalian. Naruto, Sasuke, cepat kemari." pinta seorang anak laki-laki yang umurnya lebih tua dari mereka.

(A/N: disini NaruSasu berumur sekitar 7 tahunnan.)

"Ada apa Pein aku tak ada waktu untuk menjahili anak-anak lagi." ucap Naruto bosan. Disusul anggukan dari Sasuke.

Sementara Pein dan teman-temannya hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung. Karena tidak biasanya mereka bersikap seperti itu. "Hei ada apa dengan iblis-iblis kecilku ini?" tanya Pein heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kami hanya tidak sedang tidak bersemangat saja. Oh iya Pein aku tadi melihat konan sedang jalan-jalan bersama Nagato. Dan Kakuzu tadi aku lihat ada penjabat sedang bagi-bagi uang. Oh iya dan yang lain tadi aku melihat ada dangdutan di pinggir jalan," Ucap Naruto malas. Tampa babibu lagi tiba-tiba segerombolan mahluk nista yang ada di depan Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menghilang tampa jejak.

"Mereka benar-benar bodoh, bahkan lebih idiot darimu Naruto. Bersukurlah," ucap Sasuke kejam. Sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Yah, aku bersyu一 Hei, apa maksudmu Teme?" seru Naruto tidak terima. Saat melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Sebelum akhirnya berlari cepat meghindari kejaran Naruto.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke perlahan memasuki kelasnya dengan tenang, sekarang mereka duduk di bangku kelas dua. Dan saat mereka akan duduk di bangkunya, tiba-tiba saja mereka mendapat sebuah kertas di bangku mereka. Tampa babibu lagi Naruto dan Sasuke langsung membaca isi kertas itu. Entah apa isinya tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka menyengrai kejam hingga membuat seisi kelas langsung merinding.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, sekarang kerjakan soal ini." Ucap guru laki-laki tampan, dengan sebuah tahi lalat disebelah kiri bawah dagunya. Secara tiba-tiba saja sudah menulis soal di papan tulis tampa ada yang menyadarinya. Dan sepontan saja membuat anak anak yang berada di kelas itu langsung ricuh dan lari pontang panting ketempat duduk mereka.

"Oh iya anak-anak, hari ini setelah pulang sekolah kita akan menjenguk bu Kurenai, kudengar kemarin dia sudah melahirkan. Siapa yang mau ikut harus bersikap baik terutama kalian Naruto, Sasuke." ucapnya seperti menumpahkan semua sikap buruk itu pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Yah, walaupun mereka anak yang paling bandel dan susah di atur, di sekolah maupun di luar. Tapi kan bukan berarti mereka tidak dapat bersikap baik kan?

.

Segerombolan anak kecil itu tampak berjalan dengan riang gembira menuju rumah Kurenai. Alunan merdu lagu anak-anak terus menemani perjalanan mereka. Namun sayang berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang biasanya paling berisik sekarang menjadi bungkam hingga membuat anak-anak yang lain menatap heran pada mereka berdua.

Satu persatu dari anak-anak itu mulai memasuki rumah Kurenai dengan tertib. Tampa ada keributan sedikitpun, setelah memasuki rumah itu Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat Kurenai yang tengah menggendong anaknya itu langsung membuat mereka berbinar senang.

"Wah bayi yang lucu. Apa dia perempuan bu?" tanya Sasuke dengan antusiasnya. Setelah dari tadi membungkam.

"Hahaha... Teme... Teme... Kau ini tidak bisa membedakan mana yang laki-laki dan yang mana perempuan ya? Sudah jelas terlihatkan kalau bayi ini adalah laki-laki." ucap Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Apa? Kau ini selain dobe, kau itu ternyata juga rabun ya? Lihat bayi itu! Dia sangat cantik dan manis. Berarti itu tandanya dia perempuan Do一be," balas Sasuke. tidak mau Kalah.

"A一Apa? Dia itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan Teme." Ucap Naruto. Menunjuk-nunjuk bayi Kurenai. Sementara anak-anak yang lain hanya cengo melihat mereka, berbeda dengan Kurenai dia hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Dia itu perempuan bukan laki-laki," balas Sasuke. Melipat kedua tangannya, dan memandang mengejek pada Naruto.

"LAKI-LAKI!"

"PEREMPUAN!"

"LAKI-LAKI!"

"PEREMPUAN!"

"LAKI-LA_"

"Stop! Asal kalian tau saja bayi ini laki-laki bukan perempuan. Puas!?" ucap Kurenai. Sementara Naruto langsung bersorak riang menyambut kemenangannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke dia hanya melipatkan kedua tangannya kesal, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Bu Kurenai bagaimana bisa anda mempunyai anak laki-laki? Seharusnyakan perempuan. Kalau begini caranya aku akan membuat anak sendiri, dan aku akan membuat anak perempuan sendiri." seru Sasuke. Seketika membuat ruangan yang tengah ruh itu hening seketika, dan memandang objek yang menjadi penyebab keheningan itu terjadi.

"Err... Sasuke, membuat anak itu tidaklah mudah, kau harus punya pasangan yang tepat untuk menjadi pendampingmu." ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai perak itu datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Guru Kakashi kau tau bagaimana caranya membuat anak laki-laki?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias. Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang heran guru dengan tahi lalat disebelah bawah dagu kirinya itu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi mula-mula kau harus memilih wanita yang akan kau nikahi setelah itu barulah kau bisa membuat anak, berapapun yang kau inginkan." jelas Kakashi, dengan lancarnya.

"Kenapa harus dengan wanita? Kalau dengan laki-laki tidak bisa ya?" tanya Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Sementara itu, Kakashi langsung salah tingkah. "Err... Bagaimana ya. Mungkin bisa jika kau terus berusaha," jawabnya sedikit tidak yakin. Sementara Kurenai lasung menatap horor Kakashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sudah kuputuskan, Sasuke kau harus menikah denganku! Kalau kau mau, maka kau bisa mendapatkan anak perempuan dan aku mendapatkan anak laki-laki. Dengan kata lain kita akan membuat dua anak. Berapapun yang kita inginkan," tawar Naruto. Berseru riang menggenggam tangan mungil Sasuke.

"Hem... Kalau itu demi anak perempuan... Aku akan menikah denganmu Naruto." Balas Sasuke mantap. Sementara semua orang yang ada di sana hanya terbengong ria dengan mulut menganga, berbeda dengan Kakashi yang mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kurenai.

"Yeah, kalau begitu ayo kita akan segera menikah dan membuat anak yang banyak." ucap Naruto dengan Antusias.

"Ayo." balas Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Naruto.

.

The End.

Yei, happy ending. XD #plok aduh Mink ngak tau ini pantes disebut happy ending atau enggak. Soalnya Mink bener-bener kesusahan ngebuat yang berakhir happy. Jadi, ya kaya gini deh jadinya. xD / semoga suka ya.


End file.
